The hands of a human are the greatest transmitters of micro-organisms such as bacteria and viruses that contribute to the spread of contagious and/or infectious diseases. One of the best and easiest ways of maintaining one's health is to routinely and conscientiously wash one's hands.
Various attempts have been made to produce hand and/or finger scrub brushes. Examples of these brushes can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,351 to Koffler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,991 to Vallis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,197 to Abramson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,571 to Young, U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,806 to Bedford, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,277 to Gilman et al.
Each of these patents fails to appreciate that three different zones of a brush can be used for a complete cleansing of the hand, fingers, and fingernails.